Amor entre 2 mundos
by jadebella
Summary: Bella en este Fic es una muchacha arabé que un día conoce a Edward Cullen un muchacho Américano del cual se enamora pero habrá varios obstáculos para luchar contra su gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 LA VIDA NO ES LA MISMA

**-Hola soy Isabella Marie Swan soy una muchacha árabe que vive sola sin saber las costumbres ni tradiciones aquí en Fes Marruecos mi padre murió cuando tenia 8 años y mi madre fallecio 4 días después de mi cumpleaños ahora tengo 20 años**

**-Un día encontré mi amor para toda la vida**

**-Hola prima grito mi prima Jessica**

**-Hola Jessica hola prima Ángela**

**-Hay prima llegaste justo cuando me regreso a Estados Unidos**

**-Encerio porque **

**-Porque esta semana me caso**

**-que y con quien prima Jessica**

**-mmm pues no lo se pero nuestro tio Erick**

**-Bueno pero como te vas a casar con alguien que no conoces**

**-Esque aquí es diferente a Estados Unidos**

**-Pero estas muy bonita Bella**

**-vamos tienes que conocer al tio Erick**

**-Bueno vamos**

**-EN CASA DEL TIO ERICK**

**-Ven pasa Bella**

**-Hola señor quería agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotras por mi mamá y por mi mandarnos dinero**

**-La costumbre dice que hay que ayudar a parientes en las situaciones difíciles**

**-Bueno muchas gracias se lo agradesco**

**-Quieres esudiar Bella **

**-Si mucho quiero ser Enfermera**

**-Muy bien estudiaras y luego nos ocupamos de tu matrimonio**

**-Ahh si**

**-Bella ve a tu cuarto**

**-Muchas gracias**

**-Jessica que es esto**

**-es para la danza del vientre Bella Ángela me lo regalo**

**-Se puede usar esto**

**-Claro que si pero solo para tu marido para nadie más**

**-Hay Bella tú madre si que danzaba hermoso no había otra igual a ella dijo Ángela**

**-Ella me enseño la danza del vientre**

**-Así pues pontelo y baila para nosotras**

**-Jessica la familia de Jacob esta aquí**

**-Tan pronto pensé que venia más tarde**

**-Bueno esta bien**

**-Mientras que del otro lado**

**-Llego el Dr Cullen con sus hijos Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie Y Edward **

**-venian de Estados Unidos con un amigo Tyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 EL ENCUENTRO DE UN AMOR**

**-Dr Cullen mañana se ira a París con sus hijos**

**-Sí efectivamente según usted vino aquí por un viaje de negocios **

**-Claro pero y Edward no le preocupa **

**-porque habría de preocuparme **

**-esque el todavía no tiene pareja es muy callado y solo toca el piano**

**-pues que esperaría de un vampiro adolescente **

**-pero sus hermanos ellos de verdad se comportan como lo adolescentes que son **

**-pero debes dejar a Edward si quieres llevatelo con tu amigo ese Erick**

**-Esta bien Carlisle **

**-EN CASA DE ERICK**

**-Bella Jessica donde están**

**-Jessica donde esta Bella**

**-No sabes se ve divina**

**-Son visitas de tu tio Erick**

**-CON EL TIO ERICK**

**-Bienvenido Tyler **

**-Hola Erick cuanto tiempo el es mi ahijado Edward es hijo de Carlisle**

**-Hola muchacho Tyler y yo somos amigos desde la universidad**

**-Encerio mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen **

**-Mucho gusto les invitare un té**

**-Ángela ven aquí**

**-Si tío**

**-Sirveles una taza de té a estos muchachos**

**-Si señor**

**-Edward si quieres ve a dar un recorrido por la casa**

**-Si claro me encantaría**

**-EN EL CUARTO DE BELLA**

**-Ángela Bella se ve divina aa vamos a ponerle música**

**-Música árabe **

**-entra Bella con un traje para la danza del vientre**

**-EDWARD ENTRA INESPERADAMENTE Y LA VE BAILAR**

**-Bella y Edward se ve a los ojos por primera vez**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 EL CASTIGO**

**-Las mujeres se dan cuenta de que Edward las esta viendo y salen corriendo**

**-CON EL TÍO ERICK **

**-Que pasa **

**-MIENTRAS CON BELLA Y EDWARD**

**-Edward no vuelvas a hacer eso aquí**

**-Bella cúbrete no me escuchaste que te pudras y le pega una cachetada**

**-Tío yo no sabía que ese muchacho híba a aparecer aquí**

**-apareció aquí porque te estabas comportando como una mujer exhibicionista **

**-Sale Erick**

**-Ángela nunca nadie me golpeo mi madre siempre converso conmigo amí no me gusta que me traten así yo me regreso a los Estados Unidos y yo vivo sola**

**-Bella nuestras costumbres son muy diferentes a las de los Estados Unidos lo que para ellos es normal para nosotros es haram **

**-CON EDWARD Y TYLER**

**-Edward ya me canse de decirte que no te metas con las mujeres de aquí **

**-Pero Tyler yo que hice**

**-Nada mejor dime que fue lo que viste**

**-Vi a una mujer bailando y las demás aplaudiéndole**

**-Hay Dios mío eran hermosas**

**-las demás no se pero la que estaba bailando era hermosa**

**-Hay Dios suerte que estamos en marruecos en arabia saudita te hubieran arrestado y sentenciado a muerte a ti y a esa muchacha **

**-Porque la van a matar**

**-No lo se pero sea lo que sea tu eres e culpable y solo tu**

**-MIENTRAS EN EL ESTUDIO DE ERICK**

**-Ya termine con ustedes sigues tu Bella**

**-Bella tienes idea de lo que hiciste**

**-Bella que significa musulman**

**-**significa que se somete e implica la completa sumisión a la voluntad de dios.

**-Lo siento tío yo no sabía que bailar era malo**

**-bailar no es malo malo es comportarse como una mujer exhibicionista el castigo que se debe implicar para esto es encerrarte en tu cuarto hasta que la muerte venga por ti te lo imaginas Bella estar encerrada sin nadie sin comer sin tener con quien hablar ni ver la luz del sol**

**-Bella si señor**

**-Vas a memorizar estas páginas que te tengo marcadas si no te la sabes cuando te las pregunte te voy a encerrar en tu cuarto hasta que la muerte venga por ti así que ya lo sabes**

**-Si tío**

**-Mañana te voy a tomar la lectura **

**-Bella que te dijo tu tío**

**-Nada Ángela lo siento pero no estoy de un muy buen humor**

**-Bueno esta bien descánza**

**-igualmente adíos**

**-adíos nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 ENCUENTRO AMOROSO

**-Al día siguiente**

**-Vamos Bella que se me hace tarde para el partido de futbol dijo Jessica**

**-Voy espérenme **

**-Con Edward**

**-Edward lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a pedir disculpas**

**-Tienes razón Tyler **

**-Voy a ir a su casa**

**-EN CASA DEL TIO ERICK**

**-Lo siento mucho señor **

**-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte todo esta perdonado por cierto que estabas mirando **

**-miraba que no tiene ningún cuadro en ninguna habitación **

**-A es que la costumbre dicta que no hay que pintar ningún retrato de animales ni de personas **

**-A que costumbre tan rara**

**-Jejeje son un poco diferentes esperame aquí **

**-Claro**

**-CON ÁNGELA Y JESSICA**

**-Vámonos Ángela **

**-Vamos **

**- Ángela Jessica espérenme **

**-Hola dijo Edward**

**-SE MIRAN CON AMOR **

**-Hola dije me tengo que ir me están esperando en la cancha de futbol **

**-Está bien nos vemos después **

**-Claro adiós **

**-Bien volví muchacho **

**-Gracias señor Erick pero la verdad es que ya me tengo que ir**

**-CON BELLA Y JESSICA**

**-Ángela por que juegan con esas faldas tan largas **

**-Hay Bella tienes mucho que aprender sobre nuestras costumbres si**

**-Bueno está bien**

**-Jessica ganó ganó**

**-EDWARD FUE A BUSCAR A BELLA Y SE LA LLEVÓ A LAS RUINAS DE MARRUECOS**

**-Hola **

**-Hola **

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Isabella Swan pero me dicen Bella**

**-Qué bonito nombre**

**-Y el tuyo**

**-Edward Cullen**

**-Qué lindo nombre**

**-Gracias**

**-Se puede saber porque me trajiste aquí**

**-queria verte y disculparme por lo que paso anoche**

**-Todo esta perdonado no tienes nada de que preocuparte salvo que mi tio nos atrape**

**-Bueno Bella fue un gusto hablar contigo **

**-Nos podemos ver otra vez **

**-Claro pero aquí no Edward**

**-vamos a mi hotel entonces**

**-Bueno pero en un rato tengo que volver si no mi tio se enfadara**

**-Bueno de todas formas te voy a estar esperando en el primer piso **

**-Esta bien claro ahí nos vemos **

**-Hasta luego Bella**

**-CON EL TIO ERICK**

**-Bella espero que ya te allas aprendido lo que te encargue anoche **

**-Si claro tio **

**-Eso lo vamos a ver **

**-Está bien tío ahorita se lo digo**

**-CON EDWARD Y TYLER**

**-Edward como se te ocurre ir con la sobrina de Erick**

**-Tyler por favor yo nada más fui a pedirles disculpas **

**-Bueno Edward esta bien te la paso pero solo esta vez las sobrinas de Erick son peligrosas en especial esa muchacha Isabella**

**-No te equivocas Isabella no es así ella no es como las demás ella es distinta es hermosa**

**-Ah que bien entonces ya estas enamorado de ella contéstame estas enamorado de Isabella**


End file.
